When using a knife for cutting purposes while performing activities such as filleting, field dressing and the like, a sufficient amount of light should be available to perform such activities safely and efficiently. Thus, while performing some of the activities, a user may be forced to use an additional/external source of light due to insufficient illumination. It is not always a feasible proposition to use the additional source of light for carrying out such activities due to various reasons, such as non-availability of power sources, or inconvenience of carrying the light source while performing specific activities including hunting, and the like.
For example, when a knife is used by a hunter for field dressing a hunted animal, the hunter may encounter difficulty due to non-availability of natural light. As a result, the hunter may require an additional light source. However, use of the additional light source is an inconvenient and unfeasible option because the hunter cannot hold additional objects, such as a light source, while performing the field dressing activity. Further, during field dressing there is a possibility that the additional light source may undergo damage by substances such as water, making the use of the additional light source ineffective.
Accordingly, there is a need for a water-resistant knife that may be used effectively and efficiently for cutting purposes while performing activities including filleting, field dressing and the like, without the need for any additional/external light source.